Une vie de crapaud
by Noodle fighter
Summary: Après une technique qui a mal tourné, Naruto se retrouve transformé en crapaud. Sasuke le recueillera, et leur cohabitation étrange commence. UR, pré-Shipuden, Narusasunaru. Finalement, je vais la faire passer en Angst, je pense que ça correspondra mieux
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Je suis toute nouvelle sur ce merveilleux site qu'est ff , et après avoir lu des centaines de fictions, je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas m'y mettre ? ». Donc voilà mon premier travail, qui j'espère vous plaira !**

** !A lire svp u.u !: J'ai écris ceci sur un coup de tête, plus pour savoir ce dont j'étais capable et avoir des avis pour continuer. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à la suite de l'histoire, même si à la base mon but était de poster après avoir tout fini -mais j'avais trop hâte de voir ce que ça faisait de « poster », alors j'ai pas pu attendre ^^''-. Tout ça pour dire que même si j'espère bien la terminer, rien n'est moins sûr, et de plus je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps je prendrais à écrire. DONC pour les personnes qui sont affreusement frustrée quand il n'y a pas de suite à une histoire (peut-être qu'il y en aura avec ma fic, qui sait :D), je suis désolée mais je vous conseillerais d'attendre qu'elle soit complète. Je fais partie de ces personnes là, et je sais que je suis prise de pulsions meurtrières quand je vois que l'auteur abandonne une fic alors que je suivait depuis 20 chapitres. Pour les autres qui liront quand même, bah bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Je suis mal. Je suis mal. Je suis vraiment très mal. Il semblerait que mon talent est encore été trop énorme pour que je puisse le contrôler... C'est dur d'être un homme fort et puissant. Enfin, j'imagine que c'est la même donne pour tous les futurs Hokage, surtout ceux qui sont destinés à surpasser leurs ancêtres. Hahaha!

...

Peut-être, mais ça ne change pas trop ma situation. En fait, on n'imagine pas comme ça, mais c'est pas évident d'être un crapaud ! Surtout quand on est habitué à être ninja. Et qu'on foire lamentablement -je veux dire, quand un malheureux concours de circonstances nous oblige à foirer lamentablement notre technique de transformation.

Mais c'est la faute de cet Ermite pervers aussi ! S'il ne m'avait pas entraîné avec ses techniques craignos, je n'aurais certainement pas eu l'idée de me transformer en batracien pour observer innocemment Sakura et ces autres jolies filles dans ce lac ! Du coup, je ne serais jamais resté coincé dans cette apparence immonde. Parce que franchement, un crapaud, c'est pas classe. Et j'ai même pas pu mater Sakura, elles se sont toutes enfuies quand elles m'ont vues. Le monde est trop cruel...

Bon, ce lac est dans une de ces petites forêts qui entourent Konoha. Si je me dirige à l'Est pendant un quart d'heure, je devrais tomber sur la porte principale du village. Une chance que je me soit pas aventuré trop loin !...Oui, mais, un quart d'heure de marche pour un humain, ça fait combien pour un crapaud ? C'est que la nuit commence à tomber, et bizarrement le monde paraît beaucoup plus grand et effrayant quand on ne dépasse pas les 20 cm...Et puis surtout, je vais attirer toutes les crapaudes avec mon charme ravageur, faudrait pas que je traîne trop par ici. Allez! On s'active et on se barre d'ici au plus vite !...Euh, c'est où, l'Est, déjà?

* * *

Argh...Je me meurs, j'agonise...Non, je peux pas finir comme ça ! Moi, le plus grand des ninjas, le héros de Konoha, le fabuleux guerrier aux cheveux de soleil !...hé, c'est pas mal comme nom, faudra que je retienne. Mais il faudrait aussi qu'on m'explique comment une forêt peut être aussi peu logique ! Plus je m'approche du village, plus elle devient dense. Est-ce qu'au contraire je m'éloignerais ? Mais non, impossible, mon infaillible sens de l'orientation ne peut pas me tromper.

Tiens, comme preuve, j'entends du bruit ! Je dois approcher du but, même si c'est pas flagrant. Oh, encore une preuve que je m'avance vers la civilisation, il y a un kunai qui vient de se planter juste à côté de moi.

« UN KUNAI VIENT DE SE PLANTER JUSTE A COTE DE MOI ? », je croasse.

Mais quel est le malade qui essaye d'attenter à la vie d'un pauvre batracien? Ah, cet idiot de ninja -vu ses chaussures, comme je peux pas voir grand chose d'autre- se ramène; qu'il descende un peu sa tête que je lui fasse payer quand j'aurais de nouveau mon corps d'origine !

« Tu en fais du vacarme, pour une pauvre grenouille. Éloigne-toi du terrain d'entraînement et retourne dans ta mare si tu ne veux pas finir en bouillie. »

Mais pour qui il se prend ce...Sasuke ? J'y crois pas, il vient me pourrir la vie jusque dans ma croisée batracienne ! Enfin, c'est peut-être une chance que je tombe sur lui. Il pourrait me ramener chez moi, même si c'est rageant de lui demander de l'aide...Luttant contre ma fierté, j'ose finalement lui demander :

« - Hé, Teme... J'ai...Enfin bon, j'ai un petit problème comme tu peux le remarquer, et...C'est pas que je peux pas le faire moi-même, hein! Mais...Enfin, si tu-

-Tu vas rester longtemps à croasser comme ça ? Je t'ai pourtant dit de dégager de là. Remarque, c'est vrai que tu peux pas me comprendre. Je vais donc devoir te ramener moi-même dans ta vase, hein... », et Sasuke soupira.

...Mais il n'a rien compris à ce que j'ai dit ! Ah oui, j'oubliais qu'il parlait pas le crapaud, lui. Hmph ! Encore une preuve que je suis plus fort que ce prétentieux. Mais...non ! Fais pas ça, débile ! Pose-moi, je te croasse ! Tu vois pas que je me suis coltiné 1000 km pour m'en éloigner, de _ma vase _?

« Mais arrête de me baver dessus, c'est dégueu ! Et lâche mes cheveux ! Franchement, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'amuse à t'amener jusque là-bas, au lieu de simplement t'achever ici ! »

Oups, il a l'air sérieux. « Être un bon ninja, c'est aussi connaître ses limites », n'est-ce pas, Iruka-sensei ? Je crois que pour changer, je vais suivre vos conseils.

* * *

« Mais arrête de me suivre ! Pourquoi tu t'obstines, je t'ai bien déposé chez toi, non ? J'ai l'air de ressembler à ta mère, peut-être ? »

Mission Suivre-Sasuke-hyper-discrètement échouée.

« Décolles-toi de ma jambe où je jure de t'écraser dans cette seconde même. »

Mission S'accrocher-désespérément-à-n'importe-quoi-de-Sasuke ratée.

« Haa...Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? T'as peur de l'eau ? Du noir ? Des _buissons_ ? Tu te rends quand même compte qu'à cause de toi, j'en viens à parler aux grenouilles ? »

Je suis un crapaud, crétin. Enfin, il semblerait que ma mission Faire-de-grands-yeux-implorants fonctionne à merveille - note pour plus tard : Sasuke n'est pas insensible aux charme des crapauds-, et c'est l'important ! Il reste plus qu'à lui faire comprendre qu'il faut qu'il me ramène chez moi, ou à Konoha du moins.

« Tu veux peut-être que je t'amène à Konoha, c'est ça ? Pffhaha, comme si une grenouille voudrait se rendre dans un village précis. »

Mais si, si, si, c'est ça! C'est ça ! Allez ! Amène-moi, amène-moi, amène-moi, amè-

« Aah ! Arrête ce vacarme affreux ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Enfin pas totalement... Mais si t'amener là-bas te fait taire, c'est bon, je le fais ! »

Je me tais immédiatement.

« ...Tu comprends vraiment ce que je dit ? Je dois devenir fou. Ou plutôt c'est l'entraînement. Oui, ça doit être la fatigue qui me fait parler aux grenouille et les ramener à Konoha, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. »

Tandis qu'il me porte de nouveau sur son épaule pour partir dans la direction opposée, j'ai tout le loisir de le contempler sans plus être dérangé par le stress que j'éprouvais tout à l'heure. Et c'est vrai qu'il a l'air épuisé. C'est étrange, de voir Sasuke, le garçon parfait, éprouver des difficultés pour devenir puissant. Bien sûr, je le vois fatigué lorsque l'on s'entraîne, mais là, c'est différent ; c'est aussi après les missions et les entraînements qu'il s'acharne à être plus fort, qu'il se tue à la tâche sans personne pour le regarder et le féliciter. Je sais bien que les génies de naissance n'existe pas, mais le constater comme ça...Je m'en suis toujours voulu un peu de le traiter de prétentieux, mais là je me sens vraiment stupide quand je vois bien qu'il se donne autant -sinon plus- de mal que moi.


	2. Chapter 2

« Finalement, j'ai fini par te ramener chez moi. », soupire Sasuke.

C'est effectivement chez lui que je termine. Ce n'est pas plus mal ; je me voyais mal beugler devant chez moi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ai la présence d'esprit de défoncer la porte d'un inconnu pour laisser rentrer un crapaud. En fait, je pense que dans ce cas-là, ce quelqu'un aurait plutôt une absence d'esprit. Bref, j'ai encore une dette envers Sasuke même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre. Hmph ! C'est pas comme si j'allais lui dire que le crapaud qu'il a recueilli était moi. J'en aurais pour des années avant qu'il arrête de se foutre de ma gueule, s'il ne décide pas de me tuer de suite en se rappelant à quel point j'étais collant.

« Je connais pas trop le mode de vie des grenouilles, mais j'imagine que je dois au moins t'apporter une bassine d'eau pour la nuit. Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher ça. »

Et ceci dit, il quitte le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Du moins, j'imagine au son de ses pieds sur le carrelage. Tout bien réfléchi, c'est la première fois que je viens chez Sasuke. Je pense même que c'est la première fois que Sasuke invite un ami chez lui -si on peut se considérer comme ami.

Quand il est entré dans le quartier Uchiwa, moi sur son épaule, j'en ai d'abord pas cru mes yeux ; j'avais déjà entendu dire que le clan était l'un des plus prospères de Konoha de son vivant, mais de là à m'imaginer un quartier complet -et pas un petit !- qu'avec des maisons aux symboles d'éventail !...Je crois que le coin des Hyuuga ne doit même pas faire la moitié d'ici. Je peux facilement imaginer la richesse et la splendeur qui régnait là avant. C'est pas que les maisons ou les jardins soient luxueux, on peut même dire qu'ils sont assez simples. C'est plus le fait que tout soit parfait : alignés, espacés, blancs...Il y a des fontaines en roseau dans les jardins et de petites mares, comme dans les anciens films de samouraïs ; les sources sont maintenant immobiles et les mares asséchées, mais j'imagine qu'à une époque il y avait de l'eau et des poissons. Ça devait être joli.

Je crois que je comprend un peu mieux l'éternel mauvais caractère de Sasuke. L'endroit où il vit, maintenant, c'est tellement...triste et froid. Il a juste pris l'humeur de son milieu. Les maisons sont peut-être belles, mais elles sont vides. Et même, partout aux environs du quartier Uchiwa, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune habitation. C'est comme si les gens fuyaient l'endroit, qu'ils croyaient qu'il y avait une malédiction. Moi, mon voisin n'est peut-être pas toujours sympathique, mais je sais qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un de vivant à côté. Et le matin, on se parle, même si c'est pour s'insulter -quoique ça va un peu mieux c'est temps-ci. Lui, il est juste...seul.

_On se ressemble._

Mais bon, c'est toujours lui qui m'envoie bouler quand je vais le voir, alors ça reste un sombre crétin arrogant ! Je ne vais pas me mettre à le plaindre quand il a toujours refusé de me recon-

« Tiens, voilà ton eau, petite grenouille. Pour manger...tu te débrouilleras pour chasser tes mouches toi-même. Je vais pas te donner la becquée non plus ! », dit-il en posant lourdement la bassine à mes côtés.

Et moi, je te dit que je suis un crapaud. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a bien fait de ramener de l'eau. Je commençais à me sentir desséchée comme une grand-mère! Bon sang, c'est vraiment trop chiant d'être un amphibien... En fait, même s'il le cache bien, l'autre crâneur peut être sympa comme type ! Du moins, avec les animaux parce que pour les humains c'est pas trop ça. Je veux dire, c'est pas que je le complimente, hein! C'est juste que moi je m'embêterais pas autant pour un batracien. Je pense même qu'à sa place, je me serais abandonné dans le lac.

« Je vais prendre un bain, petite grenouille. Tâche de ne pas faire trop de bourde. »

Mais oui, c'est-ARGH! Mais te trimballe pas tout nu devant moi, espèce de n-nexhibitionniste ! T'as pas honte de choquer un gentil crapaud pur et innocent ?

« Boucle-la un peu ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend encore, pauvre grenouille demeurée ? Continue et tu retournes dans ton lac ! », lance-t-il avant de refermer la porte de sa salle de bain.

Décidément, j'ai vraiment pas intérêt à ce qu'il apprenne que je suis Naruto.

* * *

Il est vachement long pour prendre son bain. C'est une nana ou quoi ? Ça va bien faire 3 heure que je suis dans cette maudite bassine, à compter les taches du plafond. Si au moins j'étais chez Sakura, j'aurais pu essayer de regarder -quoique, vu comment s'est terminée ma précédente tentative...Mais là, je peux pas mater Sasuke ! Pff, on s'acharne vraiment contre moi.

...Remarque, Sasuke a un peu une apparence de fille. Enfin, faut avouer qu'il est assez frêle, et il a une peau blanche et sans défauts. Ses poignets et ses chevilles, ils sont tous fins ! Même sa tête fait plutôt androgyne. S'il avait des cheveux un peu plus longs-

Tiens, en parlant du loup, 'y a sa tête qui se pointe au-dessus de moi.

« -Dis, petite grenouille, j'ai réfléchi et..., commença-t-il en enfonçant son doigt dans mon ventre par petits coups. Et en fait, tu dois être un prince, non ? »

Je laisse échapper un « ...Croâ ? » tout ce qu'il y a de plus intelligent.

« Je veux dire... Ma mère me lisait des fois des histoires comme ça, où à chaque fois le prince se transformait en grenouille. Alors je me suis dit, comme tu es capable de me comprendre, que c'était ton cas ? » Une petite rougeur s'installe sur ses joues.

_C'est mignon._

Pfffhahaha ! C'est trop idiot, qu'est-ce qu'il me sort comme conneries ! On finit de croire à ces histoires à 8 ans maximum, mon grand ! Et c'est lui, l'homme le plus imperturbable et sensé de tout Konoha ?

« Arrête de hurler ou je t'écrase ! », crie-t-il. Il se penche encore plus vers moi sur le ton de la confidence, et reprend plus doucement : « C'est que j'ai touché juste pour que tu t'excites comme ça ? Parce que ma mère m'a dit aussi qu'il faut le baiser d'une fille pour que tu reprennes ton apparence d'avant. Moi je suis un garçon, donc ça ne marchera pas, mais je peux chercher quelqu'un si tu veux. Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de filles qui accepteront si je leur explique -tu sais, les filles c'est un peu bizarre des fois-, mais je trouverais bien. »

Je reste un moment interdit. Quoi, il y croit vraiment ? Il compte vraiment faire le tour de Konoha pour chercher une demoiselle qui voudra bien m'embrasser ? Mais non, idiot ! C'est rien de tout ça ! Cherche-moi Kakashi, au lieu de penser conte de fées !

« Oh, quoi encore ? Pourquoi tu fait autant de bruit ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu veux, moi ! J'ai juste ou pas ? »

Comment veux-tu que je t'expliques, je ne peux plus parler ! Fais juste quelque chose !...D'intelligent ! Il me fixe pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes pendant que je m'énerve tout seul, puis il propose l'air concentré :

« Écoute, si tu me comprends vraiment, on va faire quelque chose de simple : tu clignes ton œil droit, c'est non, ton œil gauche, c'est oui. Essayons ; tu as compris ? »

C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas idiot, tout compte fait. Je clignes mon œil gauche.

« Oh, ça marche vraiment ! Continuons. Tu es réellement une grenouille ? »

Œil droit. Même en imaginant que je ne soit pas humain, je suis un crapaud.

« Alors tu es vraiment un prince ? », demande-t-il l'œil brillant.

Encore cette histoire...Un coup à droite ! Il laisse échappé un petit « Oh... » désappointé. Stupidement, mon cœur se serre à l'idée de l'avoir encore déçu.

« Tu es humain, au moins ? »

Ah ! On se rapproche. Œil gauche.

« C'est déjà ça ! Mais comment t'es-tu retrouvé sous cette forme, alors ?... Ce serait quelqu'un qui t'as rendu comme ça ? Parce que, dans les histoires de ma mère, c'est toujours une méchante sor- »

Œil droit, œil droit, œil droit ! Arrêtes un peu avec tes hypothèses farfelues !

« Ça va, silence, j'ai compris ! Il faut bien que je propose, gros malin ! De toute manière, il commence à se faire tard et on n'a pas encore mangé. On reprendra demain. »

Je crois que je l'ai vexé.

C'est vrai que je commence à avoir la dalle. Et puis peut-être qu'un bon repas et une nuit de sommeil lui remettront les idées en place, et qu'il me posera plus de questions tellement peu...tellement peu _lui_.

« Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard demain soir, ma team est en pause en ce moment, rajoute-t-il en s'éloignant. Avec l'attaque d'Orochimaru sur le village, tous les genins et civils sont demandés pour les réparations, et les jounins partent dans des missions difficiles pour faire croire aux pays voisins que tout va pour le mieux. La politique de l'apparence, des fois... Enfin. Tu veux manger quoi ? »

Hm, au pif : des ramens ? Avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui, je mériterais bien un bon bol d'Ichiraku au miso !

« Ah oui, tu ne peux pas me répondre...Bah alors, ce sera des onigiris. De toute manière, je n'ai que ça. »

Je me redresse pour le suivre des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la cuisine, un peu songeur. Ça fait bizarre d'être avec Sasuke, normalement, comme ça. On dirait presque qu'on s'entend bien, si on enlève le fait que je ne peux pas parler. Je saute de ma bassine pour atterrir sur la table puis sur le sol, et je vais contre la chambranle de la porte pour mieux l'observer. C'est rare de le voir dans d'autres vêtements que son éternel T-shirt bleu et son shirt blanc. Pieds nus, habillé d'un simple marcel délavé et d'un jogging blanc, il semble flotter dedans et paraît un peu fragile. Je le vois traîner des pieds et bailler pendant qu'il prépare à manger, ses gestes si assurés d'habitude sont lents et amorphes. Plusieurs fois même, il fait tomber du riz et lâche un juron. Finalement, Sasuke est un garçon comme un autre quand il se laisse aller. Il s'habille relax, a la flemme de cuisiner, fais des bourdes et raconte n'importe quoi.

_Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme ça avec moi ? _

_« _Grenouille débile ! Pousse-toi du chemin ou choisis un autre endroit que sous mon pied si tu veux t'écraser ! »

Merde, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'approchait. Une chance qu'il m'ait vu, ou je connaissais la mort la plus stupide du monde !

Le repas s'est passé assez silencieusement ; 'faut dire que c'est vachement difficile de manger des boulettes de riz quand on est un crapaud ! Sasuke fredonnait discrètement pendant qu'il mangeait, et se faisait même des remarques à lui-même. J'aurais pas imaginé non plus qu'il était le genre à s'insulter tout seul quand il faisait une gaffe. Finalement, on est allé se coucher, lui dans son lit et moi sur un chiffon à côté de ma bassine d'eau.

_C'est agréable d'être avec toi._

_

* * *

_

**Blabla inutile :**

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Donc le chapitre 2, la suite du chapitre 1. Et ouais.**

**Merci beaucoup à Mello, Miaa et Neko-Hoshi-chan pour leurs reviews ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça fasse si plaisir, aussi bien les critiques positives que négatives O.o Je penserais à le faire maintenant quand je lirais des fics, jusque là j'avais trop la flemme en général ^^'**

**Pour Melo, c'est vrai qu'après avoir relu, j'ai remarqué que ça manquait de descriptions de l'environnement ou des sentiments. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer là-dessus ! Mais c'est assez dur d'écrire à la première personne au présent ; on doit donner l'impression que tout se passe au moment même où le narrateur parle, du coup on ne peux pas trop s'attarder sur le contemplatif si on veut garder le rythme des actions. Ça me gène un peu, parce que justement ce que je préfère dans les histoires c'est la psychologie des personnages :S De plus, à la base je voulais écrire une fic assez sérieuse, mais ma main ne peut pas s'empêcher de rédiger des situations et des blagues pas drôles ^^' C'est assez marrant, finalement c'est comme si je devenais aussi lecteur de mon histoire.**

**Ah oui, pis je préviens juste, comme j'écris du point de vue de Naruto, je parle comme lui. Et bon, on peux pas dire que ce soit un gamin très poli, donc vous étonnez pas si il y a des gros mots pas bien du tout ù.u Je pense pas que ça dérange beaucoup, mais on sait jamais !**

**Bref, je vais pas raconter ma vie non plus.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!**


	3. Chapter 3

Qu'est-ce que Sasuke fait, pour être aussi long ? « Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard », mon œil ! Il est bien 6 heures, et il n'est toujours pas là. Je peux pas regarder la télé, je peux pas lire...Je m'ennuie tellement que je songe vraiment à me noyer dans cette maudite bassine d'eau où je trempe depuis des siècles. Depuis que Sasuke est parti tôt ce matin, je ne fais rien d'autre que somnoler pour me faire croire que le temps passe plus vite. Et je repense à la matinée.

* * *

Je m'étais réveillé à l'aube, un soudain besoin de faire trempette dans ma flaque d'eau se faisant ressentir. Maudite vie batracienne_... _Sasuke dormait encore à poings fermés. En me penchant sur le bord, j'avais pu l'observer pendant longtemps. Il avait l'air d'un petit enfant, comme ça. On voyait plus son regard arrogant ou ses sourcils toujours froncés. Ses traits étaient détendus et je devinais sa respiration calme qui soulevait doucement les draps. Ses mains qui étaient étendues de chaque côté de sa tête se serraient des fois convulsivement, en même temps qu'un petit murmure lui échappait. Il paraissait vraiment..._innocent_. Je commençais presque à comprendre sa passion pour les contes.

Je m'étais senti attiré par lui et avait entamé ma mission Monter-sur-un-lit-quand-on-est-visqueux-gluant-riquiqui. Je crois que c'était l'une des plus dures que j'ai jamais faites, en y repensant ! Après un combat acharné avec les draps, j'avais finalement réussi à grimper au sommet, laissant de l'eau sur tout mon chemin -râpé pour la discrétion. Arrivé là, je m'étais approché de sa tête et avait doucement retiré les draps de son visage pour mieux le contempler. Il avait remué, alors je m'étais écarté pour m'avancer vers sa main. J'avais trouvé drôle de lui baver dessus ; après tout, c'était la première fois que je pouvais le faire, et c'était aussi certainement la dernière! Son visage toujours endormi s'était alors tourné vers moi, et ses lèvres avaient de nouveau laissé échapper un soupir. Ses lèvres...

_Je les avait déjà embrassées_.

Sur le coup, ça m'avait paru dégoutant. Et effrayant. Mais ça, c'était plus à cause de l'aura meurtrière de Sakura à mon avis. Je m'était dépêché de m'écarter, alors je n'ai pas gardé de souvenir précis. Mais là...Là, stupidement, je voulais me rappeler quel goût elles avaient.

C'est à ce moment précis que ce réveil débile avait décidé de sonner. La main de Sasuke se leva soudainement et elle s'abattit avec violence contre...le rebord de son lit. Le réveil, c'était plus loin. Sasuke s'était alors levé en hurlant, se prenant les pieds dans les draps et se ramassant lamentablement la tête la première. Après quelques minutes où je commençais à croire qu'il était sonné, il releva brusquement sa tête et me fixa. « Tu continues à te marrer, je t'écrase. », menaça-t-il les joues rouges. J'arrêtais soudainement de croasser comme un débile. Il pris des vêtements en vrac dans son armoire, et se précipita vers la cuisine. Le temps que je le rejoigne, il était déjà parti.

* * *

Je crois que j'ai les joues qui chauffent en me rappelant de...cet incident. J'étais pas très réveillé ce matin, pour penser comme ça. Dire qu'un peu plus et je...Oh non, je devais vraiment être pas net. En fait, je _dois _être pas net, parce que même maintenant je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que... c'était normal que je pense comme ça. Que Sasuke est attirant. Peut-être.

Je ferme les yeux très forts, et je plonge ma tête dans l'eau. Juste là, j'ai envie de mourir au fond d'un trou. Je ne viens pas de penser _ça_, hein ?

Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est pas moche après tout, mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, hein ! Je peux très bien trouver quelque chose de beau sans avoir de sentiments particuliers. Je peux pas avoir des sentiments particuliers pour...lui, n'est-ce pas?

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Rah, je me prends le chou pour rien. C'était juste un égarement, rien de plus. J'avais la tête dans le cul ce matin, et là j'ai le cerveau liquéfié par toute l'eau de cette bassine. C'est vraiment rien du tout. Rien du tout, du tout, du tout. Dans quelques heures, je me demanderais même comment j'ai pu me poser des questions aussi bizarres ! Évidemment que ça va se passer comme ça, hahaha !

Soudain, j'entends la porte qui claque violemment et le son d'un objet lourd jeté au sol. Si je savais pas que c'était Sasuke, je me dirais que c'est Godzilla qui a décidé d'élire domicile ici avec ses amis les éléphants. Je saute hors de ma bassine pour voir arriver l'orang-outan.

« Oh, quelle journée chiante ! C'était horrible. »

Je ne te le fais pas dire.

« Moi qui pensais que je ne pouvais pas trouver pire que de passer des heures à ramasser des sacs plastiques pourris dans une rivière, ou cueillir des radis chez une vieille idiote, ben je me trompais. Sincèrement, je pense même que c'était passionnant comparé à aujourd'hui. »

Au moins, j'ai pas perdu grand-chose à ne pas être sorti. Mais bon, il ne me fera pas croire que c'était plus affreux que de faire des bulles dans l'eau pendant des heures en attendant son retour.

« J'ai passé l'après-midi à transporter des planches de bois d'une charrette au supermarché en reconstruction. Comme si ça suffisait pas, Kakashi-sensei n'était pas là, et l'aide qu'on m'a apporté -comme si j'en avais besoin- était Sakura. Bon sang, je me suis demandé comment elle pouvait respirer tout en parlant autant. Si je n'étais pas la victime, je serais presque tombé en admiration ! »

Il se laisse tomber lourdement sur son canapé en soupirant.

Wow, c'est la première fois qu'il parle autant sans s'arrêter. Non, rectification : il a facilement triplé avec cette phrase le nombre de mots qu'il a prononcé dans toute sa vie.

« Et puis surtout, il manquait l'autre idiot... »

Il tourne sa tête de mon côté. Il a les sourcils froncés et une mine soucieuse.

« Je me demande ce qu'il a...Il ne raterait jamais une « mission »pour rien au monde. »

Son visage se rembrunit à mesure qu'il parle.

Quoi, il parle de moi ? C'est pour moi qu'il fait une tête si contrarié ?

« Il faudrait que Sakura passe chez lui. C'est pas comme si je pouvais, j'aurais l'air trop bête. Et puis ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir si c'était moi. Non, y a pas moyen que je passe. Pourtant... »

Il soupire de nouveau longuement en fermant les yeux. Puis il se lève et me regarde enfin.

« Heureusement qu'on se connaît pas, petite grenouille. Après avoir dit tout ça, j'aurais l'air trop idiot si on devait se recroiser. » Il s'éloigne vers la cuisine. « Et désolé pour le retard, au fait. »

Je reste un petit moment sans bouger, le cerveau en ébullition. Oui, ça devait vraiment être de moi dont il parlait. _« Il manquait l'autre idiot »_...« Il manquait l'autre idiot »_._ Est-ce qu'il voulait dire, qu'il s'ennuyait sans moi ?

_Tu es heureux que je sois là ? _

Et s'il faisait une tête comme ça, c'est qu'il s'inquiétait ?

_Tiendrais-tu un peu à moi ?_

Mais dans ce cas, il devrait évidemment venir prendre de mes nouvelles ! Sasuke, ce pauvre abruti, il pense vraiment que ça ne me ferait pas plaisir ? Je veux dire, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas flagrant, mais...je ne le déteste pas. Enfin, c'est un pauvre crétin arrogant, un prétentieux qui sent pas ses chevilles, hein ! Mais même si on se l'était jamais dit, j'ai toujours pensé qu'on était amis.

Sasuke revient dans le salon avec des onigiris -encore ?- et de la pâte de haricot rouge coupée en petits morceaux.

_Tu n'as jamais remarqué ?_

« D'habitude, je déteste les trucs sucrés, mais je me suis dit que ça te plairait peut-être. N'en mange pas beaucoup, on ne va pas tarder à dîner. », dit-il en allumant la télé.

_La personne derrière laquelle j'ai toujours couru, c'est toi._

« Tiens, le programme. Montre-moi ce que tu veux voir à la télé en sautant dessus -enfin, si tu en as envie. »

_La personne que j'ai toujours admiré, c'est toi._

Je regarde nonchalamment les différentes émissions proposées. Bof, il n'y a rien qui me dit. J'ai pas envie de regarder mes habituels dessins animés super drôles.

_Mais toi, m'as-tu seulement déjà regardé ?_

Finalement, je choisis un documentaire sur la rareté des pingouins en Amazonie. Ça lui fera les pieds.

* * *

« Bon, on reprend là où on s'était arrêté hier soir. Au passage, tes goûts filmographiques sont à chier. »

Et ragnagna. Pour une fois que je regardais un documentaire, il faut encore qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire.

« On avait donc conclu que tu étais humain et que...Et c'est tout. Moui, on avait pas été très efficace. »

_Tu_ n'avais pas été très efficace. C'est moi qui ai passé la soirée à parler sorcière et prince charmant -je la ressortirais souvent, celle-là-, et qui ai fini par m'écrouler comme une loque sur mon lit ? Non mais, même avec un crapaud il essaye de tirer la couverture à lui. Prétentieux, va.

« J'avais ensuite essayé de comprendre comment tu t'étais retrouvé sous cette forme, mais tu avait été chiant alors on avait arrêté. ...Et ne croasses pas avec une tête de demeuré, c'est vrai.

Alors, ce n'était pas à cause d'une sorcière. Ça doit pourtant bien être la cause de quelqu'un, c'est impossible d'être assez idiot pour se transformer tout seul en grenouille...Mais alors, qui ça peut être? »

...En fait, je suis plus très partant à l'idée de lui expliquer la raison de cette situation.

«A moins que ce soit un jutsu sous forme de piège ? Tu aurais pénétré un endroit interdit, et un sortilège se serait déclenché par réaction ? »

C'est plus plausible que tes autres thèses farfelues, mais ce n'est pas ça. Œil droit.

« Bon, alors c'est vraiment la cause de quelqu'un. C'était lors d'un combat ninja ? »

Hm, d'un certain côté, on peut dire que mon combat était d'aider la science en me renseignant sur l'anatomie féminine. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il comprendrait toute la finesse de mon raisonnement, alors pour ne pas l'embrouiller on va dire non.

« Non plus ? J'avoue que j'arrive à court d'idée, là. Il y a un rapport avec un jutsu, au moins ? »

Œil gauche ; c'était pas trop difficile, si on exclut les sortilèges des contes, il reste que ça de toute manière. Mais c'est sûr que s'il enlève direct l'hypothèse que je me suis fait ça tout seul, il ne trouvera jamais, ou alors on sera déjà retraités quand je retournerais à ma forme humaine. Non, il faudrait que je puisse me faire comprendre, mais comment ?...

Et là, un rayon de soleil de nuit pleine vint éclairer ma caboche, et j'eus l'illumination.

Mais bien sûr, comme on a pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

Je me mets à m'exciter tout seul et à tourner en rond en croassant.

« Oh là ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ton instinct de batracien attardé à pris le dessus, finalement ? »

Mais non, crétin ! Regarde mieux !

Je m'avance vers la bibliothèque de son salon et essaye de grimper les étagères pour arriver au livre de mon choix.

« Tu cherches un bouquin en particulier ? Sur quelle étagère il se trouve ? La 1, 2, 3,...3 ? Attends, arrête-moi quand c'est le bon. « L'encyclopédie du parfait vengeur », « Comment j'ai tué mon frère », « Alfred Adler ou le complexe d'infériorité », « Le Minato des noms propres »...Mais oui, le dictionnaire, bien sûr ! C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Il descend le gros pavé et me prend à son tour pour me poser au sol.

« Évidemment, je suis idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. », reprend-t-il. « Même, tourner les pages du dictionnaire et trouver les noms risque encore d'être un peu long. Commence déjà avec cette méthode pour m'expliquer ton histoire, moi je vais recopier l'alphabet sur des feuilles. Il te suffira de sauter sur les lettres pour me parler, ce sera quand même plus pratique. »

Haha, et oui, je suis un génie !

Alors, je commence par où, moi...Bon, il faudra bien que je lui explique tout si je veux me sortir de là un jour. Ça reste un peu embêtant pour ma fierté, quand même. Mais quand on n'a pas le choix...

Je commence à chercher les mots dans le dictionnaire.

« 'Technique...transformation...raté'. C'est quelqu'un qui a raté une technique de transformation qui t'as rendu comme ça ? Quoi, non ? Dépêche-toi de m'expliquer, grenouille débile ! 'Moi-même...devenir...ainsi.' Ah, tu t'es toi-même transformé en grenouille. »

Un petit blanc de quelques secondes se prolongea.

Ah, je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire. Vu sa tête de constipé, je suis sûr qu'il va m'écraser avec ce dictionnaire pour avoir été si débile. Il devait surement s'imaginer que j'étais un grand ninja -j'espère au moins qu'il avait abandonné l'idée du grand prince... C'est pas que j'en sois pas un, mais c'est vrai qu'après avoir dit ça, c'est plus difficile à avaler.

« PFFFHAHAHA !Hahaha, j'y crois pas, c'est trop...hahaha- »

...Wow. Alors ça, j'y crois pas. Je m'étais imaginé beaucoup de réactions, mais de toute évidence j'avais pas prévu que cet asocial d'Uchiwa éclaterait de rire.

« Alors si, ça existe vraiment des idiots comme ça...J'y crois pas ! Même mon débile de camarade pourrait pas le faire ! En plus, c'est en grenouille que tu t'es transformé. Une grenouille, quoi !C'est vraiment pas classe ! Remarque, heureusement, sinon j'aurais pas trouvé ça aussi drôle. »

Il se marre encore quelques instants, et commence progressivement à se calmer.

C'est la première fois que je le vois rire. Il est...bizarre, avec cette tête. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il pouvait autant élargir sa bouche. En fait, je ne pensais même pas qu'il savait sourire -autre que ce coin des lèvres qui remontent avec arrogance, et qui me fait enrager. Ses sourcils sont relevés de la même manière de quand il est étonné, avec ce petit pli sur l'arrête du nez ; mais ses pommettes rougissantes qui remontent et lui couvrent une partie des yeux montre que c'est bien de la joie qu'il éprouve. Et puis il y a son rire, aussi. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, il est clair et cristallin, rien à voir avec la voix blasée et cynique de tous les jours. Il ressemble un peu à celui d'un enfant. Ça doit être parce qu'il ne l'a pas utilisée depuis longtemps qu'elle ne s'est pas modifiée au cours des années.

_J'aimerais qu'il rie plus souvent avec moi._

...Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de le détailler comme ça ? Allons bon, on dirait une de ces stupides fan girls -à part Sakura, bien sûr, elle elle est pas stupide- qui s'évanouissent dès que ce bellâtre leur adresse un regard ! C'est sûr que c'est spécial de le voir comme ça, mais un mec qui rigole c'est pas non plus un truc fantastique. C'est affreux, ça doit être mon cerveau qui se liquéfie ! Je vais devenir plus bête qu'un crapaud !

Sasuke m'enlève de mes envies suicidaires en soupirant doucement.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas ri comme ça...Je crois que la dernière fois que c'est arrivé je n'avais pas 9 ans. La dernière fois... c'était certainement avant cette nuit. ».

Il secoue sa tête énergiquement, chassant certainement un mauvais souvenir. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il lui est arrivé avant, mais d'après les rumeurs et l'état dans lequel il était lorsqu'il a revu son frère, j'imagine que ce n'est pas plaisant.

« Bref. Tu as beau être stupide, petite grenouille, je suis quand même content de t'avoir recueilli. »

Il tourne sa tête vers moi, et je reste un moment subjugué.

Il sourit. Il sourit _vraiment. _Avec ses yeux_, _avec ses lèvres... Et son regard. Il est un peu amusé, mais il est doux. Je vois un _truc_ derrière, pas de l'amour, mais ça s'approche je crois. Stupidement, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. On ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça, jamais. Tous ceux qu'on m'adresse sont tellement froids, indifférents, effrayés, énervés pour les meilleurs. Celui de Sasuke, il me fait me sentir bien. Un peu comme celui d'Iruka, mais c'est différent, parce que là il s'agit de..._lui_, avec son visage, sont tout. Et ça me rend encore plus chamboulé. Je trouve ça ridicule, me rendre dans cet état juste pour un de ses sourires. Qui ne m'est même pas adressé, qui plus est -enfin, pas directement.

_Parce que si tu savais qui j'étais, tu ne me regarderais pas de cette manière, n'est-ce pas ?_

Les pensées déprimantes de tout à l'heure me reviennent, et je devient un peu sombre.

_Tu n'as jamais sourit, jamais rit, jamais raconté des idioties avec moi._

En fait, je me rends compte à présent que je ne le connais pas vraiment. Pas du tout, pour être exact. En deux jours, je me suis fait plus proche de lui qu'en des années. Et tout ça parce que je suis me suis transformé en crapaud.

_J'ai voulu pendant tellement de temps être proche de toi, que tu me reconnaisse enfin, et en deux minuscules petit jours..._

Deux minuscules petits jours lui ont suffi pour être plus attaché à un batracien qu'à moi. Je...

_Je compte tellement peu pour toi ?_

« Bon, on recommence. Tu es donc un ninja de Konoha, j'imagine. J'ai fini de recopier l'alphabet, alors montre-moi ton nom maintenant. Après, ce sera simple de te rendre ta forme d'origine, je donnerais juste ton identité à l'Hokage et elle te guérira. »

Hahaha, c'est juste qu'il s'est enfin rendu compte que son cerveau était plus au niveau d'un crapaud que d'un génie comme moi ! Il devient pote avec ceux de sa condition, quoi. Et après il va encore se la péter devant Sakura, j'hallucine. C'est vraiment un-

« Hé ho, je te parle. Tu me dit ton nom ? On va pas y passer la nuit ! »

Ah oui, c'est vrai que sa bouche bouge depuis tout à l'heure, mais j'avais pas capté qu'il produisait des sons. J'étais pas spécialement à fond dans mes pensées, c'est pas comme si Sasuke avait de l'importance, hein ! Mais-

« TON NOM BORDEL ! Parle -enfin, saute ou je t'écrase ! »

Je laisse échapper un « crôa » étranglé. Bon sang, c'est qu'il fait flipper quand il est sérieux ! Je m'approche de la grande feuille qu'il a rempli de lettres.

Oui, mais, si je lui dit mon nom...

_Je ne serais plus avec toi._

Hm, changement de plan. Mon nom, on lui dira plus tard.

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

**Et voilà ! Chapitre 2! Il m'aura pris du temps celui-là. Au début, j'étais inspirée puis après, panne ! Même si j'avais les idées, je ne savais pas comment les formuler et emmener le récit là où je voulais qu'il soit. Enfin, on s'en fout un peu.**

**A partir de maintenant, ce sera peut-être un peu moins drôle -si c'était drôle avant -_-"- parce que j'aimerais bien m'enfoncer un peu plus dans les pensées de Naruto et son rapport à Sasuke (wow, on dirait un psy là, ça fait peur O.o). Je ne sais pas si ça se voit, mais j'ai essayé de rendre le ton de la fic un peu plus sérieux. Je vais pas le rendre dépressif pour autant, ça reste Naruto quand même ! Mais du coup, j'aimerais avoir vos avis pour tout ce qui est description des sentiments et de l'environnement : je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez ou si vous avez lu, mais j'avais dit que je ne savais pas trop comment amener les descriptions sans ralentir le récit, étant donné que c'est à la 1ère personne au présent. Or dans ce chapitre-là, l'axe est principalement sur les pensées de Naruto. En gros : est-ce que vous bavez d'ennui sur votre clavier en lisant, en vous demandant quand est-ce qu'il va enfin se passer quelque chose, ou est-ce que j'arrive à rendre l'esprit de Naruto intéressant ? Vos opinions me seraient bien utiles, mais évidemment c'est comme vous voulez. C'est déjà cool si vous lisez ce que je fait, et encore plus si vous aimez =D !**

**Ensuite, précision sur les phrases en italique : je ne sais pas si vous avez deviné, mais en simple c'est le subconscient de Naruto. Les réflexions qu'il se fait automatiquement, les pensées qu'il a sans les transformer par fierté. Je ne sais pas trop si vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, mais des fois c'est un peu honteux de se dire des choses, alors on les modifie dans notre tête pour avoir bonne conscience, pour ne pas être perturbé. On ne se rend même pas compte qu'on a pensé ça en général, parce qu'on enterre vite pour oublier. Mais si ces pensées sont très fortes, alors on les laisse plus longuement et des fois on réfléchit dessus. Après, soit on se dit "Oh là là, mais qu'est-ce que je pense c'est affreux" et on a honte, soit on accepte. Arf, je merde trop pour expliquer -_-" Félicitations à ceux qui auront compris ! **

**Tout ça pour dire que Naruto ne supporte pas ses pensées premières, et préfère se rassurer en rigolant comme un idiot et en se disant qu'il délire. Mais à la fin du chapitre, j'ai fait les 2 conscient se rapprocher au point de se dire presque les même phrase, avant que la fierté de Naruto ne l'emporte et qu'il se dise que Sasuke est juste aussi crétin qu'un crapaud.**

**Bon, ma fic ne s'appelle pas "mon histoire, ma vie" alors je vais arrêter de vous bassiner là. Dites aussi si toutes mes blablas de fin de chapitre vous saoule, j'essaierais de raccourcir XD**

**[Argh, ff m'a mangé ma dernière ligne (ou plutôt j'ai trop de mal avec la mise en forme -_-"), alors que c'est la plus importante ! Désolé donc de reuploader (ça se dit ? ) pour ceux qui ont déjà lu, mais je me sentais mal de pas avoir remercié ceux qui se sont fatigués à m'écrire u.u**

**Remerciements donc à Tigerlily Aldarion**** (tu m'a conforté dans mon envie de mettre plein de descriptions partout XD!), Minestie (c'est cool si ma fic sort un peu de l'ordinaire ! ), loulou (voilà, tu sais maintenant ce qui se passe dans la suite ;), Menoly (heureuse de t'avoir donné le big smile, c'est marrant de se dire qu'on arrive à faire sourire des gens que l'on ne connait pourtant pas), Miaa (2 ème review ! J'ai déjà une addict ? .), et Inuka et Nanouche77 que je suis bien contente d'avoir fait rire aussi !]**


	4. Chapter 4

Il a le visage rouge, le corps qui tremble de partout, et des bruits plus qu'étranges sortent de sa gorge. Je crois même que ses yeux sont injectés de sang.

Ouais, décidément, Kakashi-sensei qui essaye de ne pas éclater de rire, ça fait peur.

Sasuke aussi est effrayant, d'ailleurs. Mais pas de la même façon. Lui, s'il tremble et a les yeux exorbités, c'est plus parce qu'il a envie de faire « bouffer son putain de masque s'il continue à se marrer comme un débile » à son professeur, à mon avis. Du moins, c'est lui qui l'a dit.

« -Hem hem...Pardon. Je me rappelais juste de cette BD que j'ai lu quand j'étais petit et où un chien qui s'ap-

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, Kakashi-sensei. Je sais très bien que c'est de moi dont vous vous moquiez. Et franchement, sans vouloir faire comme Naruto ou Sakura, il faut vraiment que vous revoyez vos excuses bidons.

-Ah, les enfants sont trop posés de nos jours. A moins que ce ne soit que toi, Sasuke ?...Bref, passons. Donc, tu viens chez moi complètement essoufflé et en sueur à une heure du matin, avec des airs _légèrement_ psychopathes, en me déclarant que je dois absolument voir quelqu'un à la seconde près ou qu'alors ça allait finir dramatiquement. Je m'imaginais déjà qu'un ninja du Bingo Book ou qu'un espion pourchassé par un pays voisin était chez toi et te menaçait, mais finalement... »

Il se tourne vers moi et me fixe, des tremblements recommencent à secouer son corps.

« Mais finalement, la personne qui réussit l'exploit de te rendre si paniqué s'avère être une... grenouille. »

Cette fois, il ne se retient pas d'éclater de rire. Sasuke ne se retient donc pas non plus de lui sauter à la gorge en hurlant qu'il n'était pas du tout paniqué, et que non il n'est pas fou de m'écouter -ou du moins qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix.

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à un super plan. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien failli me faire tuer par l'espèce de fou furieux une bonne dizaine de fois ! Comme je ne pouvais pas dire mon véritable nom à Sasuke, je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne pouvais rien révéler sur mon identité et qu'il me fallait voir « le ninja copieur » -ça faisait plus classe- pour transmettre d'importantes informations secrètes. Gros coup de bluff, mais ça a marché, même si j'ai eu du mal. Sasuke a bien essayé de jouer l'intimidation et de me faire parler de force, mais j'ai tenu bon, hé hé ! C'était assez jouissif de le voir enrager tout seul à cause de moi ; j'ai enfin pu apercevoir ce que Sasuke ressent quand il m'énerve, et sérieux, je comprends presque -j'ai bien dit presque- pourquoi il fait ça. Mais je tenterais pas une nouvelle fois : un Sasuke en position de faiblesse, c'est hyper dangereux.

« Donc, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre parmi les hurlements de Sasuke... »

Ledit Sasuke, qui est bâillonné par la main du professeur, émet un grognement sourd.

« ...tu es à la base un ninja de Konoha et tu as des informations à me faire parvenir. Une chance que tu m'aie, je viens de rentrer de mission tout à l'heure. »

Le ninja argenté se lève et pousse Sasuke vers la sortie, tout en le maintenant bien fermement -c'est qu'il se débat encore, le bougre !

« -Je suis désolé, mais tu es ici de trop. Si ce sont des informations secrètes, comme leurs noms l'indiquent, il faut qu'elles restent secrètes.

-Non mais je rêve, c'est quand même MA maison ici ! Si vous vou- »

Wow. Kakashi-sensei, c'est bien la seule et unique personne qui oserait fermer la porte au nez à un Uchiwa furibond. Pour une fois, il a tout mon respect. Ou presque.

Parce que stupidement, je suis un peu agacé à l'idée que mon prof' humilie Sasuke comme ça. Enfin, humilier est un bien grand mot, mais quand même. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que moi et seulement moi, que les autres n'ont pas le droit de l'embêter. Les autres, ils...

_Tu devrais réagir seulement avec moi. _

Argh. Encore une de ces pensées bizarres. Non, vraiment, j'ai dû choper un virus ou quelque chose dans le genre ces temps-ci.

Sensei vérifie que Sasuke est bien partit plus loin, puis se retourne pour me fixer.

C'est seulement maintenant que je remarque que la température a dangereusement baissé. C'est vrai qu'en y regardant de plus près, les yeux de Kakashi-sensei sont plus froids que la glace et ses traits sont tendus. Et à fur et mesure qu'il s'approche dangereusement de moi, je commence à flipper un peu. Finalement, demander son aide n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle.

« Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu te doutes bien que pour m'être déplacé jusqu'ici, j'attends des informations intéressantes. Et au cas où tu serais en effet un ennemi, ne crois pas que tu sois en sécurité ici. Ça n'a apparemment pas effleuré l'esprit de Sasuke que tu puisses être une menace -preuve que, quoiqu'il en dise, il reste encore un gamin-, mais saches qu'à l'instant même où il m'a prévenu de ta présence, j'ai envoyé deux clones t'observer. Juste pour t'informer que si, par hasard, tu voulais t'enfuir en secret d'ici, ou s'il te venait l'idée farfelue de tenter une attaque, tu serais immédiatement immobilisé. Et pas de la plus délicate manière. »

Arrivé devant moi, il se penche juste pour que son souffle frôle ma tête.

« ...Pigé ? »

Gloups. Oui, oui, trois fois oui ! Et tant pis s'il ne connait pas notre code, j'insiste avec mon œil gauche.

« Ah ! C'est bien. J'aime quand on se comprend dans la joie et l'allégresse. Donc, maintenant que les choses sont claires, tu me ferais bien l'honneur de me dire ton nom, la grenouille ? »

Hm. Une petite précision s'impose.

« 'Pas...Grenouille...Crapaud.'...Oh, je vois. Mais grenouille, crapaud, crapaud, grenouille, c'est du pareil au même. Allez, ton nom maintenant, la _grenouille_. »

Et c'est qu'il est content de lui, vu comme il sourit derrière son masque. Benêt, va.

« 'Je...Suis...Suspense...'. Bon, j'avoue que je suis drôle, mais ma patience a tout de même ses limites. Donc, soit tu finis par me cracher ton maudit nom, soit je serais dans l'obligation d'utiliser des méthodes plus...musclées. »

Pff, quel homme sans-cœur. Martyriser un pauvre crapaud !

...Bon, de toute manière, il faudra bien lui avouer un jour.

« 'Na...Ru...To.'... Naruto. »

Il semble réfléchir quelques instants, et là, la réalisation le frappe.

« Non ? Naruto ? Naruto, le même que mon élève ? ...Toi ? »

Et voilà, il recommence à se marrer. Je comprends mieux les pulsions meurtrières de Sasuke tout à l'heure, tout compte fait.

Kakashi-sensei semble se calmer un peu, et me regarde de nouveau avec des yeux scrutateurs.

« C'est vrai qu'après tout, il n'y a que toi pour te mettre dans des situations pareilles. Raconte-moi voir un peu ton histoire, que je rie encore. Et puis, par la même occasion, donne-moi des éléments qui pourraient m'assurer que tu es bien mon élève. »

Oh non, si je dois tout lui raconter, je suis bon pour qu'il se foute de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Déjà que c'est bien partit pour...

* * *

« Et donc, complètement affolé, tu es venu m'appeler à la rescousse pour éviter que Sasuke ne t'écrase pour ton excès de stupidité. Pffhahaha...Hem hem, pardon. Oh non, vraiment, tu es excellent, et je confirme que tu es bien Naruto. Je n'ai pas ri autant depuis bien longtemps... »

Et ben, j'ai au moins le mérite de dérider les asociaux ce soir, que ce soit pour lui ou Sasuke. Si seulement ce n'était pas contre ma volonté...

« Allez, je vais être gentil et ne pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps. Lorsqu'on se coince soi-même avec ses propres techniques -et pour te consoler, je te dirais que ça arrive assez souvent, surtout dans les phases d'apprentissage-, le seul moyen de retrouver son état normal, c'est le temps. »

Il se relève pour ne plus être vautré par terre et ramasse les mouchoirs dont il s'est servi pour essuyer ses larmes. Quoique, comme il s'est retourné pour ne pas que je voie son visage, je doute que ce type puisse sincèrement pleurer de joie.

« Tu as dû mal doser ton chakra à cause de l'excitation -après tout, tu es bien le digne élève de Jiraya. Comme tu en as produit beaucoup trop, ton corps a été submergé de chakra pour une technique qui n'en avait besoin qu'en petite quantité et maintenant, il doit « purger » toute cette énergie en gardant la dernière apparence que tu as prise. Mais bon, je ne vais pas trop m'attarder sur les détails techniques, je ne pense pas que tu comprendrais. »

Et c'est vrai, j'ai décroché dès la deuxième phrase. Non mais aussi, il va pas bien de parler de truc comme...comme _ça_ ? Je rougis comme un forcené en y repensant. Évidemment que j'étais...excité ! Je suis un ado en pleine puberté, hé ! Je suis pas Sasuke, moi, comment je -et Chibi, surtout-pourrais rester de marbre dans cette situation ? D'ailleurs, lui aussi c'est un gros pervers, alors il n'a pas besoin de me faire comprendre qu'il savait dans quel...état j'étais !

Kakashi-sensei a dû comprendre ma gêne, il a un sale sourire hypocrite planqué derrière son masque.

« Ne rougis pas comme ça, allons. On est tous des hommes, après tout. »

Argh ! Mais qu'il arrête d'en parler ! Je me sens de plus en plus chaud. Bon sang, j'ai vraiment honte à cause de l'autre dépravé !

« Donc, tout dépend d'à quel point tu étais... Bon, d'accord, j'arrête. Tu n'a pas l'air de trouver ça drôle -moi si, pourtant. Tout dépend de la quantité de chakra que tu as fourni, mais comme c'est une technique pas particulièrement avancée, je dirais que d'ici environ une semaine tu retrouveras ton apparence d'origine. Tsunade pourrait bien arranger ça rapidement, mais on ne va pas la déranger pour ça. Et puis surtout, je pense que ce sera une bonne expérience pour toi. Tu penseras à mieux te contrôler la prochaine fois, car je sais que c'est ton point faible. »

Hum. Dis plutôt que ça te fait marrer de me voir comme ça. Sadique.

« Mais tu as raison sur un point : d'un point de vue éthique, je ne peux pas te laisser chez Sasuke. Ce serait semblable à de l'espionnage, ou du moins ce serait irrespectueux pour lui car tu violerais sa vie privée. J'imagine que juste durant ces deux jours, tu as appris beaucoup de choses chez lui que tu ne soupçonnais pas. »

Je redeviens un peu sombre en repensant à la différence du comportement de Sasuke entre moi, Naruto, et moi, le crapaud.

En relevant la tête, je remarque que sensei n'a plus cet air vicieusement hypocrite mais qu'il semble me couver du regard.

« Ne te tourmentes pas trop, va. C'est normal d'être différent avec un inconnu -surtout s'il a une apparence animale- ou avec un camarade. On se moque du jugement du premier car on pense qu'on ne le reverra plus. Regarde, moi, j'ai un chat trop mignon et j'adore le papouiller toute la journée, ce que je ne ferais jamais avec vous ! Hahaha ! »

Kakashi-sensei, en maître gâteux ? Oh mon dieu, j'ai des images affreuses qui traversent ma tête. Ça ne lui va pas du tout !

« Hem. Tout ça pour dire que si Sasuke est différent avec nous, c'est parce qu'il se préoccupe de notre jugement et qu'il nous tient en estime. Regarde, il a même changé depuis qu'il nous connaît. »

C'est agaçant cette faculté que sensei a de savoir immédiatement ce qui nous inquiète. Mais qu'il essaye de me consoler -parce que c'est bien ce qu'il essaye de faire là, non?-, ça me fait quand même...chaud au cœur.

Sensei se rassoit pour être à ma hauteur et tend une main vers moi.

« Puisque tu ne veux pas que Sasuke sache ton identité, je veux bien jouer le jeu et te ramener chez moi pour la semaine. Monte, je dirais à Sasuke que je t'amène chez l'Hokage pour que tu puisse retrouver ton apparence normale et délivrer tes informations, mais que je ne peux malheureusement pas lui dire ton identité par souci de confidentialité. Tu es rassuré, comme ça ? »

Non ! Il ne comprend pas, ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai appelé !

Je recule en sautant d'un bon mètre et en secouant vigoureusement ma tête de droite à gauche, sous l'œil rempli d'incompréhension de mon sensei .

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? »

Je m'approche de la feuille d'alphabet rédigée par Sasuke en contournant soigneusement la main de mon professeur.

« 'Je...veut...rester...ici.'...Allons bon, je ne te comprend plus. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, alors ?

'Savoir...mon...problème...et...trouver...excuse...pour...mon...absence.' Juste pour ça ? Non, vraiment, je ne te suis pas. Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu rester là ? »

C'est là que je bloque. Comment lui expliquer quelque chose que je ne comprends moi-même pas ? La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je veux rester avec Sasuke.

_Avec toi._

« 'Améliorer...travail...de...équipe'. ...Développe, ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Rah ! Je ne peux pas développer, c'est trop...gênant ! Et bien trop confus, de toute manière. Je veux juste...

« 'Je...veux...comprendre...Sasuke.' »

Sensei se relève brusquement en soupirant, un pli soucieux barrant l'arrête de son nez. Il se dirige vers la poubelle jeter ses mouchoirs, me laissant un peu anxieux face à sa réponse.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Comme je l'ai dit avant, c'est par souci éthique. Il est interdit dans le code ninja d'utiliser des techniques par profit personnel. Ce serait passable si c'était juste pour une broutille, mais là, il s'agit de _surveiller_ Sasuke à son insu, Naruto. Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais cela peut être assimilé à de l'espionnage. Je sais bien que tu ne souhaites pas faire de mal, mais je ne peux tout de même pas te laisser. Si cela venait à s'apprendre, nous aurions tous les deux des ennuis. »

Je sens des larmes de frustration qui menace de sortir de mes yeux -au diable ceux qui pensent que les crapauds ne peuvent pas pleurer. Il ne comprends pas, il ne comprends rien ! C'est tellement important pour moi ! Je commence enfin à toucher du bout des doigts le véritable Sasuke, celui que j'ai essayé de trouver depuis si longtemps !

Maintenant que je suis sur le point de perdre la possibilité de le connaître vraiment, je me rends compte. Mon désir d'être fort, d'être reconnu, tout ça, ça n'a jamais été juste pour qu'il me regarde. Et tant pis si jamais je le déteste, et qu'il me déteste, je sais juste que je veux rester avec lui.

_Pour que tu me remarques !_

Et puisque je ne suis pas capable de former mes pensées avec des mots, puisque je ne sais même pas si c'est ce que je pense vraiment, je fais la seule chose qu'il me reste pour que sensei comprenne ce que moi-même je ne peux pas.

Je le supplie à genoux et tête contre le sol. Même si ma position doit être grotesque dans ma forme de crapaud, je sais que Kakashi-sensei comprendra à quel point je suis près à tout pour rester. Parce que sincèrement, même dans mes pires cauchemars, je ne me suis jamais imaginé supplier quelqu'un dans une telle position de faiblesse.

Bon sang, est-ce que je deviens fou ? Aller aussi loin pour un désir aussi incompréhensible que ridicule !

Cependant, alors que je vois l'œil unique de sensei s'écarquiller de stupeur, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. La résolution de Kakashi-sensei s'est éteinte plus vite qu'une bougie face au vent.

Il soupire de nouveau en fermant les yeux, et se laisse choir sur le canapé. Une main lasse vient passer sur son visage. Je m'en veux un peu de le mettre au pied du mur comme ça, quand même.

« Alors, c'est à ce point-là, hein ? Bordel, Naruto... Tu ne te rends même pas compte d'à quel point tu... C'est certainement de ma faute, j'aurais dû intervenir quand je me suis aperçu de ton obsession. Pourtant, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait devenir si dangereux. Et je ne suis même pas capable de t'arrêter...Bon sang, bon sang, que cela ne finisse pas mal. »

Il parle d'une voix basse et plaintive, tout en gardant la tête baissée. Je me sens vraiment mal de le mettre dans cet état, parce que même si je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte -il a plus l'air de parler pour lui, de toute manière-, je vois bien qu'il a un problème.

Tout cela est vraiment aberrant. Qu'on se mette tous les deux dans un état pareil pour un simple caprice ! Enfin bon, ce n'est quand même pas le bout du monde, ce que je demande ! Alors pourquoi je me permet de supplier, et pourquoi sensei devient si angoissé ?

Il relève la tête et me dévisage avec des yeux douloureux.

« Non, tu ne t'en rends vraiment pas compte, vraiment pas. Naruto, il faut que tu retiennes ce que je vais te dire : à être trop obsédé par quelque chose -ou plutôt par quelqu'un, on finit par se briser soi-même, et la personne à laquelle on tient. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas pour l'instant, mais pense juste à ne pas dépasser les limites pour Sasuke. S'il te plaît, pense-y vraiment, car moi je n'ai plus la volonté nécessaire pour t'arrêter. »

Non, en effet, je ne comprends pas. Tout comme je ne connais pas les limites que je ne dois pas dépasser. Du moins, je ne les connais pas quand il s'agit de Sasuke.

Sensei se relève de nouveau et se met face à la fenêtre, dos à moi et les mains dans les poches dans une attitude qui se veut décontractée pour dédramatiser la situation. Je vois tout de même que son dos est voûté, et son corps tendu.

« Le Conseil de Konoha a justement émis un souhait. J'imagine que tu te souviens de la venue d'Itachi, le frère de Sasuke, dans l'hôtel où tu logeais avec Jiraya ? »

Je secoue la tête énergiquement de haut en bas. Et comment, que je me souviens ! C'était assez traumatisant pour que je n'oublie pas de sitôt.

« J'imagine aussi que tu te souviens de comment Sasuke s'était fait rétamé, et dans quel état il avait fini. »

Je baisse la tête douloureusement sans prendre la peine de répondre. Oui, ça aussi, je ne m'en rappelle que trop bien. Des souvenirs que je tentais d'oublier me reviennent violemment.

« Bon. J'ignore si tu le sais, mais Itachi est connu du monde entier et surtout des services de Konoha comme un ninja classé S au Bingo Book. Il a...massacré le clan Uchiwa en une seule nuit. Le seul qu'il ai laissé, c'est Sasuke. »

_Boom. _

J'avais beau m'en douter fortement avec ce que l'homme-requin avait déclaré, l'entendre dire comme ça, c'est un peu l'effet d'une bombe.

Comment... Comment on peut faire quelque chose d'aussi ignoble ? Sasuke, il a... tout vu ce soir-là ?

« Comme tu dois t'en douter, nous étions tous sur le qui-vive en attendant la réaction de Sasuke. Il a subi un choc émotionnel puissant dans son enfance, et il ne s'en ai jamais vraiment remis -comment pourrait-il s'en remettre ? Alors en supporter un deuxième, qui en plus de lui rappeler cet événement traumatisant réduisait son orgueil et sa confiance à néant en se faisant battre à plate couture, pour être sincère, nous pensions tous qu'il ne s'en relèverait pas. Cependant, la suite nous a prouvé le contraire. »

* * *

Je m'en souviens, oui. La fameuse journée où il s'était réveillé, après que j'eus ramené Tsunade-bachan, avait été plus qu'étrange. Au début, tandis que Sakura pleurait sur son épaule, il était resté amorphe, comme auparavant lorsqu'il n'était pas guéri. Puis au bout de quelques heures, tandis que nous étions dans le couloir -Tsunade-Bachan nous avait dit en partant qu'il lui fallait du repos-, des cris déchirants été sortis de sa chambre. Nous étions entrés en catastrophe : c'était affreux. Il était à genoux, la face contre terre, se prenant la tête entre les mains en hurlant comme un possédé. Les médic-nin avaient réussi à le relever après beaucoup d'essais infructueux, mais c'était uniquement pour qu'il fracasse tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et pour se lacérer le visage avec ses ongles. Ses cris n'arrêtaient pas, j'ai cru qu'il allait se déchirer la voix.

Je me souviens que Sakura avait les yeux grands ouverts, ne pouvant pas détourner les yeux du spectacle affligeant. Je crois que même face à Orochimaru, elle n'affichait pas une tête si terrifiée. Je ne devais pas être mieux. C'était son corps tremblant qui s'accrochait à moi qui m'avait retiré de ma stupeur. Je m'étais jeté sur Sasuke, écartant les autres qui essayait de le maîtriser. En le plaquant au sol, je lui avait foutu une baffe monstre, lui demandant en hurlant s'il avait toute sa tête. Il avait écarquillé les yeux, avant de tourner son visage sur le côté, ses mèches de cheveux masquant son visage. Puis il s'était excusé d'une voix rauque et faible, et m'avait simplement demandé de me pousser. Trop stupéfié, je l'avais laissé retourner dans son lit d'un pas las, pour s'écraser dessus et ne plus bouger.

Sakura et moi étions restés un moment immobiles. Puis nous nous étions regardés, et d'un accord muet nous nous étions empressés de quitter cette chambre dont l'atmosphère était devenue bien trop sordide et malsaine.

C'est ce jour-là que je me le suis dit pour la première fois.

Sasuke ne va pas bien.

Nous ne sommes pas retournés le voir. C'était lâche, on le savait, mais honteusement, nous étions terrifiés. Kyuubi apparaissant devant moi m'aurait moins effrayé ! L'état de Sasuke transpirait tellement la folie, qu'un moment je me suis dit que nous ne le retrouverions plus jamais. J'imagine que pour Sakura, ça avait également dû lui faire un choc de savoir que l'homme qui hurlait en rampant à terre était le même que son amour de toujours. J'ai manqué toutes les missions, m'enfermant chez moi et me repassant sans cesse en tête les cris affreux de Sasuke. Je ne me souvenais plus trop bien du reste, tout était en une sorte de flou, le visage que je devinais lacéré de Sasuke m'apparaissait en une brume opaque. Même si je ne me rappelais plus précisément des événements -tout me semblait si rapide, et surtout si irréel !, je savais que c'était la chose la plus horrible qu'il ne me serait jamais donné de voir et ça me rendait malade. Je pense que plus personne dans l'équipe 7 n'allait en mission non plus, puisque personne n'est venu me voir pour me reprocher de sécher comme ça.

Comment avais-je pu laisser les choses devenir ainsi ? Où avais-je été absent, qu'est-ce que j'avais manqué pour que Sasuke se retrouve dans cet état ?

Je me suis tourmenté pendant une semaine dans mon appart', sortant uniquement pour faire les courses et évitant soigneusement tous les coins où Sakura aurait pu se trouver, même si je doutais sincèrement qu'elle ai le cœur à sortir. Et puis surtout, j'évitais l'hôpital comme la peste. Comme tout ce qui était lié à cette journée-là, en fait.

Puis un matin, Sakura est venue me voir.

« Tout...tout le monde est de nouveau là, Naruto. Tu peux revenir, tout va bien. On a une mission de rang D, tu sais, celle qui te font tant enrager ! »

Elle avait parlé d'une toute petite voix, et avait finit par un rire timide et forcé. Décidément, elle était courageuse. Bien plus que moi.

Je l'avais suivi, et sur le chemin nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, surtout de rien en fait. Nous évitions tout ce qui avait trait à Sasuke, et je savais que Sakura était au moins aussi anxieuse que moi à l'idée de le retrouver.

Puis arrivés au pont, nous l'avons vu. Il attendait, pareil à d'habitude, les mains dans les poches et le dos voûté. En nous apercevant, il avait tourné la tête vers nous, et avec son éternel sourire sur le côté, il nous avait sorti un : « Vous en faîtes une tête ! »

Depuis, il agissait comme avant. Nous n'avons jamais évoqué cet événement, un peu comme si nous craignions d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. Et la journée à l'hôpital était peu à peu devenu un mauvais rêve, que je m'efforçais d'oublier.

* * *

Et que j'avais presque réussi à supprimer avant que mon idiot de prof' me le rappelle.

« Il paraît que la crise qu'il a eut en se réveillant de son semi-coma était impressionnante, mais je n'ai pas pu le constater par moi-même étant blessé. Pour moi, il me semble parfaitement sain et normal. Si ce n'est cette lueur qui traîne dans ses yeux... Bref. Toujours est-il que le Conseil se montre inquiet depuis. J'ignore pourquoi, mais tout ce qui touche aux Uchiwa semble les concerner fortement... En apprenant la venue de Itachi et l'état de son frère, le Conseil est devenu agité et a souhaité avoir le plus d'informations possibles sur le comportement de Sasuke. Il a donc demandé une autorisation pour envoyer des ninjas l'espionner. L'Hokage a refusé pour des raisons morales -espionner un môme innocent de 13 ans ! , et surtout parce qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Mais le Conseil fait pression, et je doute que Tsunade-sama puisse tenir bien longtemps... Enfin, ce serait compliqué de t'expliquer ce soir tous les dessous-de-table et les affaires sales de la politique. Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas que tu comprendrais. »

Il se retourne vers moi et s'éloigne de la fenêtre. Puis arrivé à mon niveau, il s'agenouille pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Seulement, toi et ta stupidité êtes maintenant là, et vous pourriez bien être la solution entre le Conseil et l'Hokage. Tsunade-sama te fait confiance, et même si ça lui posera quelques problèmes avec sa conscience, elle acceptera de faire espionner Sasuke si tu es l'agent en question. Et le Conseil, même s'il doutera de tes capacités, sera trop heureux de pouvoir enfin surveiller Sasuke légalement -je doute qu'il est attendu l'autorisation de l'Hokage pour le guetter...- pour refuser.

Alors, voilà ce que je te propose : es-tu prêt à surveiller Sasuke à son insu et à rapporter ses moindres faits et gestes à des personnes que tu ne connaît même pas pour rester avec lui ? »

J'écarquille les yeux. C'est quoi cette proposition ? Ça...ça sent trop mauvais ! C'est vrai que je ne suis pas malin, mais même moi je suis capable de voir que cette histoire craint. « Surveiller Sasuke à son insu et rapporter ses moindres faits et gestes à des personnes que tu ne connaît même pas »...Bien sûr que c'est horrible. Bon sang, c'est mon ami ! Je n'ai aucune envie de le tromper et de lui faire des sales coups fourrés !

« 'Proposer...autre...chose.' Non, Naruto. Si je te propose ce plan mauvais, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre. Bon dieu, Naruto, je sais que je vais regretter ce que je fais, et ça me pose déjà de sales problèmes de conscience. Alors sois bien assuré que j'ai déjà étudié le problème sous tous les rapports, et que si je pouvais te proposer autre chose je l'aurais déjà fait. Je te le dit une dernière fois, et je te demande de bien y réfléchir : acceptes-tu, oui ou non, d'espionner Sasuke ? »

Alors, il n'y a pas d 'échappatoire. Je reste quelques minutes silencieux.

Après tout, si je suis le seul espion, je peux sélectionner ce que je vais révéler, non ? Personne ne pourra s'assurer que j'ai omis quelques faits -si j'ai besoin de le faire. Donc, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'étais un _salaud_, non ?

« Naruto ! Que décides-tu ? »

Bordel, tout ça pue la traîtrise à plein nez. Mais si c'est le seul moyen de me rapprocher de lui...

Sasuke...

_Tu me pardonneras ?_

« Alors, tu as fait ton choix. Naruto, tu le regretteras autant que moi. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu empêcher tout ça...

Ça aurait pu être tellement bien si vous aviez appris à vous connaître ensemble et par vous-même. »

* * *

**Blabla de l'auteur, qui devient de plus en plus long O.o :**

**Finiii~! Ouf ! J'aurais eu du mal à le pondre, celui-là. J'ai même dû relire tous les Naruto entre le 10 et le 20ème tome pour m'assurer de l'ordre des évènements ( je ne me rappelais plus si Naruto partait en entraînement avec Jiraya avant ou après qu'il ai ramené Sasuke, ou comment la rencontre Sasuke-Itachi s'était déroulée par exemple) ! Oui, c'est une pauvre excuse pour mon retard. Vraiment désolée ! C'est vrai que j'ai prévenu dès le premier chapitre de ne pas attendre et que je n'avais pas fixé de temps de publication, mais bon, ça fait deux semaines, quoi. Shame on me -_-'... En plus, je pars en vacances pour la Toussaint, donc la suite risque aussi d'attendre un peu. Mais il est plus long ce chapitre aussi, d'une page 8D ! Mais si ça se voit.**

**Et maintenant, je vais vous raconter ma VIE ! (public :NOOON~!) Le début était douloureux. Je bloquais à chaque ligne -j'en faisais deux par soir !-, la suite voulait pas sortir. Je suis désolée si ça se voit, c'est vrai qu'en relisant je suis pas très satisfaite, les phrases me paraissent trop bateaux et Sasuke vachement OOC ( la manière spontanée dont il s'énerve me paraît presque Narutoesque, pas vous ? ). Et puis ce soir, je me suis dit que ça servait à rien de fixer ma page blanche sans rien faire, que j'allais écrire ce qui me passait par la tête sans bloquer sur les tournures de phrases et qu'une fois que j'aurais la matière, on étudiera la forme. Et ça a marché ! Hourra ! Donc voilà, un bon plan que je voulais partager. Mais bon, on s'en fout un peu, désolée u.u"...**

**Pour ce qui est du texte, je dois dire qu'il prend enfin la tournure que j'attendais. Déjà le précédant chapitre, j'étais fière d'avoir pu me plonger dans les pensées de Naruto (ouais, il m'en faut pas beaucoup), là j'arrive enfin à le rendre un minimum sérieux. Enfin, j'aime beaucoup les histoires drôles (en plus le manga Naruto s'y prête bien), mais j'ai plus envie d'écrire un truc où on se _sent_ dans le personnage, avec tous ses problèmes (*Pause pub !* : d'ailleurs, mon modèle dans ce domaine-là -et même dans toutes les fics- est lalalah. Si vous n'avez pas lu ses histoires, qu'est-ce que vous attendez XD ? Elles sont vraiment géniales et originales, ce sont les fics où on a le plus l'impression d'être _le_ personnage. Courez-y ! *Fin pause pub*) Donc forcement, l'humour, ça s'y prête pas trop. **

**En ce qui concerne le passage de la folie de Sasuke, j'ai vraiment hésité à le mettre. Est-ce que ça ne ferait pas trop ? Mais finalement, je me suis dit que c'était largement plausible. C'est vrai, quoi, il vient de voir sa famille se faire massacrer pour la troisième fois et en plus, toutes ses certitudes sont réduites à néant quand il se fait rétamer grave par Itachi. Alors bon, ça doit lui faire un choc. Et puis quand je vois que dans le manga original, il veut détruire le monde (enfin Konoha, mais je le soupçonne quand même de pas vouloir se limiter au village) pour venger sa famille, je me suis dit qu'une crise comme ça c'était de la rigolade à côté XD! Et j'ajouterais peut-être une autre raison que je développerais dans la suite de l'histoire...Suspense ^^!**

**Pour la réaction de Naruto et Sakura, j'ai hésité aussi. Au début, je m'étais dit que la suite logique serait qu'ils retournent automatiquement près de Sasuke à lui faire des "gouzigouzi qu'est-ce qui va pas mon chou ?" (enfin surtout Sakura, je vois mal Naruto faire ça lol), puis j'ai réfléchi et j'ai pensé que leurs liens étaient plus complexes que ça. Que ce soit pour Naruto ou Sakura, Sasuke représente une sorte de modèle pour eux, ou du moins une personne à laquelle ils tiennent beaucoup. Et sincèrement, je pense que si je voyais un de mes proches hurler en se blessant sans me reconnaître, ça me rendrait tellement mal que je ne pourrais pas rester près de lui. Donc c'est vrai que ça peut paraître lâche ce qu'ils font, mais c'est surtout humain. Ensuite, s'ils décident de pas en parler, c'est parce que ça remettrait beaucoup de choses en question, dont la santé mentale de Sasuke. Et on sait tous que c'est tellement plus simple de se voiler la face...=)**

**Le passage final où Naruto décide de devenir "espion", j'ai accordé beaucoup d'importance parce que bon, c'est quand même là où Naruto renie un peu ses principes pour (enfin "pour"...) Sasuke. Je ne pense pas qu'espionner un ami fasse parti de son nindô. Naruto et surtout Kakashi-sensei se rendent compte d'à quel point ce qu'il accepte de faire est mauvais, même si ça paraît inconséquent comme ça. Ils vont quand même tous les deux trahir Sasuke en quelque sorte.**

**Et enfin pour les réactions de Kakashi-sensei. En gros, il commence à réaliser à quel point Naruto pense à Sasuke, et cet obsession qu'il décèle le rend mal à l'aise, voir angoissé. Il a le pressentiment que ça va mal finir, parce que entre Sasuke qui est un peu fou, Naruto qui le suit aveuglement et ferait n'importe quoi, et enfin les dessous politiques il se dit que c'est la merde. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir réagit avant, et surtout de ne rien faire maintenant et même d'y contribuer parce qu'il n'arrive pas à se dresser contre la volonté de Naruto. **

**Et j'aimerais juste savoir, est-ce que vous trouvez un personnage OOC ? Parce que c'est ma plus grande hantise et comme je suis plongée dans l'histoire, j'arrive pas à déterminer si les personnages originaux concordent avec les miens -_-" Merci d'éclairer ma lanterne si vous avez le temps, mais si vous avez déjà lu mon histoire c'est génial ! **

**Enfin bon, je blablate je blablate et si je continue ça va être plus long que ma fic lol. En plus, je voudrais pas gâcher la suite -oui, parce que si au début j'avançais dans le brouillard complet, là ça se précise ;).**

**Merci et félicitations à ceux qui auront lu mon papotage inutile !**

**Et surtout merci de continuer à suivre mon histoire !**

**

* * *

**

**Maintenant place aux remerciements : (j'ai dépassé les 10 reviews ! Yatta! Mon dieu, c'est vrai que ça devient une drogue -_-'...)**

**Neko-hoshi-chan : Merci beaucoup pour ta deuxième review, et ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours =D! J'espère que le 4° chap te décevra pas . Soit dit en passant, j'ai lu toutes tes fics qui m'ont beaucoup plu ! J'ai trop rigolé pour "Journée caniculaire à Konoha", "Je suis moi-même un crétin, idiot" était émouvant, tout comme "Promesse" (mais si je peux te donner un conseil, revoie la mise en forme de ce dernier car le premier paragraphe qui est sans espace a dû en décourager plus d'un, ce qui est dommage :P). Je te reviewerait bientôt, il faut juste que j'arrête d'être une feignasse XD.**

**Driing : Oh, une longue review critique et développée qui fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis heureuse si tu comprends les sentiments de Naruto et que tu es touchée, parce que comme tu l'as dit, c'est justement mon but. Je vais essayer de rendre mon texte de plus en plus profond pour ne pas te décevoir !**

**Mello-yaoi : De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi =)**


End file.
